


frozen

by SalazarTipton



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: prompt: "you're not alone"





	frozen

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reupload because for some reason the last time this wouldn't show up in tags or my fics??

Michael heads into the Airstream in a fog. That was his mom...  _was_. He wants to break something, to rage and scream and destroy, but instead of lashing out with his telekinesis Michael sinks onto his knees on the small floor space between the table and the stove. All the burning hurt inside of him fizzles into something colder when he remembers the wave from the explosion and the heat from the flames in the already scorching desert.

He doesn’t notice the tears blocking out his vision or how his breath is catching in this throat. He’s not present enough to care. There’s only one thought he’s latching onto:  _they’re all gone, and he felt them all go_. Each of those thirty-some lives getting snuffed out didn’t happen all the way down on that lower level. No, Michael felt each other them crackle out of existence. It’s like he can still feel the last sparks of them behind his eyes like prickling frostbite.

He’s not present enough to hear the SUV pulling up outside or the knocking on his door. He doesn’t realize anyone is there until a hand is touching his shoulder. Michael sucks in a quick breath and focuses his eyes. All the fear that flooded him in that moment leaves when he sees it’s Alex, but it’s quickly replaced my overwhelming shame. Without thinking, he curls in on himself and tucks his chin down so he doesn’t have to see the way Alex is looking at him.

“Guerin,” Alex says just above a whisper like his tone could shatter him. It’s not that far off, he thinks. A slight breeze could probably shatter him right now.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Michael asks. His voice cracks, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Alex frowns at him. He takes a few seconds to get his leg under him in the cramped space so he can sit in front of Michael on the floor. Michael goes still, waiting for something to go wrong, again, because of him.

“You’re not alone. I’m not going anywhere.”

He moves his hand off of his knee and reaches for Michael. When he doesn’t shift away, Alex takes it as permission to touch him. Michael goes easily with his insistent pull until Michael is haphazardly on his lap with his head resting on his shoulder. Michael feels his lips press a kiss into his hair and the last string he’s been holding onto cuts loose. Alex holds him tighter when his cries start shaking them both.


End file.
